The invention is related to an image processing method, and more particularly, to methods generating pixel data for a missing block in an image frame.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional method of generating a missing block pixel matrix 12 in an image frame 10. The surrounding reference pixels 111, 112, 113 and 114 could easily acquired for a missing pixel 121 of the missing block pixel matrix 12. These reference pixels 111, 112, 113 and 114 can be generated by finding pixels with matching vertical or horizontal position, on the neighboring image boundary 11 adjacent to missing block 12. A reference pixel contributes the recovery of missing data depending on distance from the missing pixel. Combining contributions from all reference pixels regenerates a missing pixel data. The missing block is a linear color gradient filling of the neighboring image boundary, vertically and horizontally.
For images with non-vertical or non-horizontal patterns, the conventional method cannot efficiently regenerate missing block data with satisfaction. FIG. 2A shows an image before a block is lost. FIG. 2B shows a resulting image generated by the conventional method from the image of FIG. 2A. The patterns of the image are cut vertically and horizontally. It is necessary to have a method that can regenerate patterns of images.